


'Supers and Villians'

by qnesha



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ableist Language, Animal Transformation, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Childhood Memories, Comfort Food, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Different species, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Heroes & Heroines, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Parent(s), Lullabies, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), New Family, Newborn Children, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Partners in Crime, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Secret Identity, Service Dogs, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supervillains, Surrogacy, Team Bonding, Trans Male Character, Trans-Pregnancy, Transphobia, Two Fathers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Villains, two mothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnesha/pseuds/qnesha
Relationships: Aspen/Naito, Nikko/Oscar, Pepper/Brantley





	'Supers and Villians'

_**text!** _

>   
>  "  
>  "  
>  """"


End file.
